<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>remember by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400578">remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>abandoned works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Escape, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s), Rescue, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's teasing me, Dib thinks as their mouth meet, almost touching in a way that almost feels like kissing. Why does this feel so familiar?</p><p>[ discontinued ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>abandoned works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dib."</p><p>His name, that much he remembers. When he awakes he hears it, in a language so strange yet so familiar. </p><p>Its not English. Somehow, he doesn't understand what it is. He knows the language. But what is it called?</p><p>Dib opens his eyes.</p><p>He finds the room filled darkness and nothing else but two small lights, shining down at him. Wait. They aren't lights Dib realizes with a gasp. They are eyes. Something is looking at him.</p><p>Panic starts to kick in as he struggles to move his arms and legs. He can't get up. What the fuck is going on?</p><p>The lights blink. "His name is Dib."<br/>
"Dib?" Asks a voice. Another speaks, sounding curious. "What's a Dib?"</p><p>There is more. He is not alone here. More are watching. How many? Who are they?</p><p>"Not human" he mouths to himself. This language, their voices, the owners of these blinking eyes aren't human.</p><p>Through the dark they move, looking him up and down, until their owners face is brought closer and he's staring deep into the creature's eyes.</p><p>The lights go off. </p><p>Dib closes his mouth and swallows, sensing movement and something else, something rubbing against him. </p><p>Feeling the creature's warm breath upon his neck, he shivers. He's touching me, Dib thinks. A three fingered hand slides down his chest, pulling up his clothing.</p><p>Wait, he? How do I know him, Dib wonders. Some kind of creature, monster...alien?</p><p>Dib closes his eyes and shivers. Alien, he decides. This alien has already made himself comfortable, legs spread across his lap. </p><p>This strange person, alien. Wait. That rings a bell...</p><p>"Irken!" Dib gasps again. The alien, he's called a irken.</p><p>"He's awake now." Says a voice.<br/>
"Looks like it." Another replies.</p><p>"My tallests." The figure ontop of him blinks. Dib stares. Tallests? "A moment alone, please." The figure asks. A small moment of silence passes. "Thank you, my tallests." </p><p>They are gone, Dib thinks. Got to get out, he tells himself, now struggling to move his wrists from whatever's holding him down.</p><p>In one quick movement the figure on his lap pins him, one hand wrapping tight on his neck, the other squeezing hard on his side. Claws, Dib feels with a wince and a gasp for breath. </p><p>Eyes shining bright, the alien bends close to his face. "Think your leaving?" Words whisper hot against his lips. "Can't escape that easily, my little guinea pig."</p><p>Dib's face burns, feeling the creature thrust something against him.</p><p>The alien chuckles lightly, hand slowly moving down and down, dangerously low. "You won't be going anywhere."</p><p>"You can go to hell!" Dib spits.</p><p>Startled, the alien jumps back, preparing himself as if almost ready to smack. Instead, his hand lower and ball up in a fist. Sitting up and making himself taller, he clenches his teeth and hisses.</p><p>"Unwise, pig."</p><p>Sharp teeth, Dib notices, able to see him more clearly now. Antennae, green skin, weird eyes. He isn't human at all.</p><p>"Your an irken." Dib points out.</p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p>"You know me." Dib glares. "And I know you."</p><p>"Very good." The irken grins. "Didn't think you would remember. I wonder what else..." He stops, thinking to himself. </p><p>Dib licks his lips, looking him down. He waits, wondering what will happen. Where are the other two? Have they come back?</p><p>Looking up now, he sees an antennae twitch. The irken moves, hands sliding across his body and face brought towards his own. Their eyes meet each other, intensely. </p><p>Lips almost touching now, Dib immediately responds.<br/>
"Fuck." He breathes.<br/>
The irken smirks, rolling his hips.</p><p>He looks so familiar. He's seen him somehow, he knows him. Dib can feel it.</p><p>"Are you going to kill me?" He quietly asks.</p><p>The two antennae stiffen. Something strange appears in the irken's eyes. Maybe he won't, Dib thinks, maybe he'll let me go. Though he hopes, he highly doubts.</p><p>The irken replies, only ignoring the question. "We have only a few minutes before my tallest return."</p><p>Dib closes his eyes. He can't remember much of aliens, or irkens as a matter of fact. Dib can only assume the tallest must be his leader. So who is he then?</p><p>"Listen." The irken continues. "My tallest, they have taken your memories. If you wish to stay alive you will obay Zim."</p><p>Zim?</p><p>Dib's eyes open. That name, he's heard it before.</p><p>"Zim? You're Zim." Dib stares, curious and with caution. "I know you, don't I?"</p><p>The Irken silences him, covering one hand over his mouth. They look deeply at each other and there's a feeling between them. A moment, of understanding, knowing.</p><p>Somehow, they need each other. And some how they know each other. This alien, irken, Zim...whatever....he has no choice but to trust him.</p><p>The irken, or Zim, removes his hand and leans closer. Dib takes a breath, lowering his eyelids. In only small seconds, lips graze against his. </p><p>Soft and very gentle, Zim's movements are of tenderness and care. Hands slide across Dib's body with a strange fear, hesitant to touch as if something fragile lies beneath the irken. Slowly, one of them cups his cheek. Another affectionately strokes his side.</p><p>No claws, no longer rough, much to Dib's surprise. In his eyes, Dib notices, lies a look of loss, sadness, and a secret. He's not telling, he's hiding it. This alien, he knows something that he doesn't.</p><p>"Listen, human." There's a sharpness in Zim's voice. Even with a low whisper the alien manages to sound angry. "You want to escape, yes?" </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Dib licks his lips, hopeful, that those hands brushing and stroking his body will let him go. The irken, copying his movements, closes his eyes.</p><p>He's teasing me, Dib thinks as their mouth meet, almost touching in a way that almost feels like kissing. Why does this feel so familiar?</p><p>Zim pulls away, leaving Dib desperate and wanting to know more. On instinct, his mouth parts. His eyes open. Wow, he stares, able to see the irken more clearly now. </p><p>Then he realizes there's an attraction. Something mysterious about this alien. It's interesting, intriguing. </p><p>The movement of his body, the way his hands slide across his chest. Those eyes, Dib stares, watching him so intensely. </p><p>So sexy.</p><p>"My tallests will be back."</p><p>"Wait." Dib's panic returns, seeing the Irken rise up and leave. "Don't leave, you won't leave right? Hey!"</p><p>The lights of Zim's eyes suddenly disappear.</p><p>"Fuck." Dib curses.</p><p>He's gone.</p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck!!</p><p>He struggles, trying anything to move his arms and legs. </p><p>"Zim!" He pleads, trying anything he can to move his arms and legs. "ZIM!" And waits. Despite his attempts there's no response. Except for the silence of the room and the sound of his breathing. This isn't good.</p><p>No. He needs hope. Zim will be back. Until then, struggling is useless. </p><p>Can't waste my energy doing this, Dib scans around the room. But there's got to be something that can help. The tallest, who knows when they'll be back. </p><p>Okay, So. There must be a door somewhere. He's lying on a table, if only he can get off and find a way... Unless they locked it? Shit, what then? </p><p>Maybe focus on something else.</p><p>"Come on!" He encourages himself, still not giving up a fight. His hands curl into a tight fist. He tries to remember. "What happened before...come on, Membrane, think!"</p><p>Dib Membrane. Wait. Professor Membrane, Gaz. Dad, his sister. He remembers them. What about...mini moose...and Gir? Who the hell is Gir? Wait, no, focus!</p><p>Before he woke up, something happened. The tallest, Zim said they took his memories. So then, the tallest, his leaders, who are they? Probably similar to Zim only worse, Dib imagines.</p><p>He sighs. Fucking aliens. What do you want?</p><p>"Human." The sound of footsteps enter the room. Zim has returned. "I have stalled my tallest a little longer, but we do not much time." </p><p>The irken comes back into sight, peering over the table. "You keep saying that." Dib glares, feeling a claw of trail down his cheek. It tickles. "Can I trust you?" He looks away as Zim leans down. </p><p>"Zim will help." the alien promises. Theres a strangeness to his voice, Dib thinks. Though he's probably paranoid, something about his tone suggests he's lying. "Do not doubt, Dib thing."</p><p>That nickname...</p><p>"Dib thing." Flinching to the touch of a three fingered hand run through his hair, Dib whispers. "Is that..."</p><p>Zim tenses.</p><p>"That what you call me?"</p><p>"You know nothing." Zim mumbles, slowly removing his hand. </p><p>"You. You call me that, all the time." Dib turns his head. "Don't you?"</p><p>With a loud noise and a hard hand, the irken smacks his face. Dib, throwing his head back, winces painfully in response.</p><p>"Silence." Zim hisses at him. Dib, fighting the urge to curse him out, turns his head. His eyes narrow at the expression on the irken's face.</p><p>Anger and something else. Definitely hiding a secret.</p><p>"You know something I don't, don't you?" He huffs.</p><p>"You will not speak to Zim!" The irken burns with rage. His voice, almost like fire. Is he always this pissed off, Dib wonders, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"You know me." He mumbles, daring to speak back though not brave enough to raise his voice. </p><p>"I know you know me."</p><p>"Do I, huh?" Zim growls, tilting his head, eyes squinting."I don't think I so."</p><p>Dib doesn't believe it. "Then what do you get out of helping some stranger?"</p><p>"Why, I," Zim begins. "Get nothing. You," he points. "On the other hand, think of it as a generous act of kindess. I could leave you here, you know. And what would happen then. Do you think? Oh, what would my tallest do?"</p><p>"Thats..." Dib blinks. He wouldn't do that, would he? "That's bullshit."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>